Pretty Good At Drinking Beer
by CCMoore
Summary: This is a song fic.  I heard this song and for some reason, I just kept picturing Two-Bit.  So I wrote this I hope you like it.


**Author's Note: I know I need to post more chapters for Maybe I Misjudged but I heard this song on my recent vacation for the first time and I thought it fit Two-Bit perfectly so I had to write this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Outsiders or to the song "Pretty Good At Drinking Beer" I am not making money off this it's strictly for fun.**

_I wasn't born for diggin deep holes_

_I'm not made for pavin long roads_

_I ain't cut out to climb high line poles_

_But I'm pretty good at drinkin beer_

I sat there staring at the newspaper that Mom had purposedly laid on the coffee table with the Want Ads laying suspicously on top. She said I needed a job and Steve said I needed a job. I grabbed them up and glanced through them all the while thinking what was I good at. What could be the perfect job for me? The first ad say they were looking for a back hoe operator. Well, that's out because I have no idea what a back hoe operator does in the first place so grabbing a pen I marked that one with a giant x over it. Well the next three were out as well because I didn't really have an interest in any of them.

_I'm not the type to work in a bank_

_I'm no good at slappin on paint_

_Don't have a knack for makin motors crank, no_

_But I'm pretty good at drinkin beer_

Five minutes later every single one of them had an x on them. Well, I tried, I shruged and headed for the door. I might as well go to Buck's place and have a few beers. At least that was something I was good at.

_So hand me one more_

_That's what I'm here for_

_I'm built for having a ball_

_I love the nightlife_

_I love my Bud Light_

_I like 'em cold and tall_

A couple of hours later I was still at Buck's and into about my third six pack but who was counting. I'd played a couple of games of pool and lost. I had hit on a few blondes that had walked in the door and had managed to get one of them's phone number. Things were going great, if I could figure out a way to get paid to do this, I would be in heaven.

_I ain't much for mowin thick grass_

_I'm too slow for workin too fast_

_I don't do windows so honey don't ask_

_But I'm pretty good at drinkin beer_

At closing time, I was stumbling down the street to the Curtis house my own being too far to walk too in my current condition. I opened the door and flopped down on the couch. I was in dreamland within seconds. The next morning I woke up to the usual racket that defined a typical morning in the Curtis household. My head hurt and kind of wished that all of it would stop but knowing it wouldn't I rose from the couch and headed to the bathroom for some asprin.

_A go getter maybe I'm not_

_I'm not known for doin a lot_

_But I do my best work when the weather's hot_

_I'm pretty good at drinkin beer_

_So hand me one more_

_That's what I'm here for_

_I'm built for havin a ball_

_I love the nightlife_

_I love my Bud Light_

_I like 'em cold and tall_

After swallowing the asprin, I headed into the kitchen for something to drink. I looked in the fridge and considered my choices. There was milk, juice, tea, and beer. Well, that really wasn't a hard decision to make, I thought as I grabbed one of the beers, popping the top off I took a big gulp. Ahh, I thought, there's no better flavor than that. I strolled into the living room beer in hand after grabbing a piece of chocolate cake. Steve was sitting on the couch waiting for Soda to finish getting ready for work.

"So what did you do last night? Or do I really need to ask?" he smiled sarcastitically at me.

"Well believe it or not, I looked for a job last night."

"Oh really how'd that go?"

"Not too well. I couldn't find one that would allow me to make full use of my skills."

"Skills? And what skills would that be?"

"Well, I'm pretty good at drinking beer," I smiled taking another sip of my beer.

"Jesus, Two-Bit," he said rolling his eyes.

_I wasn't born for diggin deep holes_

_I'm not made for pavin long roads_

_I ain't cut out to climb high line poles_

_But I'm pretty good at drinkin beer._

**A/N: So what did ya think? Was it any good? Please review. I really hope you all liked it cause it just wouldn't leave me alone tell I wrote it down.**

**Now that I got that out of my system, I can work more on my other fic. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
